


Turning Eighteen

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Written for the topic: Politics on Day 2 of Mini-Moon in 2018.





	Turning Eighteen

It’s your eighteenth birthday. Today you are officially considered an adult. You can vote, make choices, change the status quo. You’re at that place where the rest of the world no longer trusts you and will do everything in its power- poison your mind, hit you when you’re weak- to destroy the fire that burns inside of you. You have to stay vigilant, to go inside yourself and use everything that you have in order to survive. They cannot quiet your voice. You’re stronger than they realize.

And in the end, you’ll be the one they look to for hope.


End file.
